An electronic device may include components, such as integrated circuits (ICs), which may need to be secured to a mechanically rigid substrate. Such components may be mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), which may provide structural stability. The PCB may be incorporated into a line card which may include connectors for interacting with other electronic devices. Multiple line cards may be mounted into a chassis of a rack. During operation, electronic components of the line card, such as ICs, may generate heat. It may be necessary to cool line cards mounted in a rack to ensure that the line cards do not exceed a safe operating temperature. However, cooling components of line cards mounted in a rank unit may prove to be particularly challenging.